


Five times Monty said I love you, and the one time he didn't

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014





	Five times Monty said I love you, and the one time he didn't

_One_

The first time it happened it was nervously. Monty was fearful, taking deep breaths to stop himself from panicking or crying or both at the same time. Jasper didn’t understand why, but was there for him anyways, not forcing him to talk, not forcing him to do really anything, which was why Monty felt safe enough to actually say it.

            “I love you,” He blurted out in between small sobs. Monty knew it wasn’t a big deal on the Ark. It was practically encouraged as some form of population control, but he was still worried about all the possibilities that could come out of it. He was thirteen. He had only known Jasper for two years now, and didn’t want to screw everything up.

            “Hey, it’s okay,” Jasper comforted him, “I actually have a crush on you too.” Monty stopped crying within a few seconds as a grin started to spread across his face

_Two_

            The second time he said it, it was easy to say as a lazy summer day. They were at the masquerade ball, and both of them were dancing and having a great time. Lights were flashing, there was plenty of food, and the music was playing just loud enough so that they could still hear each other in the excitement of the crowd. Monty lifted Jasper’s goggles off of his head to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

            “I love you!” He yelled. He knew Jasper heard when he gave Monty a smile and started to dance even closer to him. Eventually a slow song came on and both of them were pressed up to each other, Monty’s head resting on Jasper’s shoulder with his arms wrapped around his waist. That night was one of the best they had in a while.

_Three_

            They were finally on the ground, and knew that well, they weren’t going to die to radiation thanks to Clarke’s expertise (Monty actually sort of admired her intelligence about the ground). However, Jasper had gotten speared by something, or somebody, and now Monty was more shaken up than he ever thought possible. It was even worse than the few months he spent in the Sky Box on the Ark. At least then he knew that him and Jasper were both still alive, but now, looking at his best friend’s body partially covered in blood with his skin seeming more pale by the second, he suddenly wasn’t so sure. Two days passed before Jasper woke up. Two days of nervousness, and drinking a bit of moonshine to maybe make him feel just a little bit better, or at least to try to forget what had happened. Two days of torture had passed before Jasper finally spoke again. Monty, Octavia, and Finn were all sitting around drinking when it happened.

            “Can I have some of that?” Jasper joked, his words slurred slightly. Monty’s eyes lit up as he rushed over to practically crawl on top of Jasper. He grasped his hand tight, not wanting to ever let go, as he finally felt some sort of relief for the first time in what seemed like years. After Finn and Octavia left the room, Monty whispered a quick “I love you” before pressing a soft kiss to Jasper’s lips. Jasper eagerly kissed back, not wanting it to end, but eventually he felt tired and fell back asleep with his arms wrapped around Monty. It was arguably the best sleep either of them had in weeks.

_Four_

            At this point, it was common place for them to say “I love you” to each other. Jasper had just shot a bomb which blew up a bridge, and they were currently being applauded as they walked back into their camp. Jasper had his arm slung around Monty’s shoulder, and whispered some joke that caused both of them to laugh. That night they had been awarded a slightly larger tent, courtesy of Bellamy, and moved their few belongings with quickness. They were about to fall asleep as it slipped out.

            “Hey Jas’, I love you,” Monty mumbled tiredly. The last few days had been terrifying and confusing and he pretty much relied on Jasper at this point to bring him some sort of calm in the middle of what seemed like a storm.

            “I love you too, Monty,” Jasper replied as he pulled his blanket closer to him. “I’m freezing,” He commented. Monty snickered and rolled his eyes at the remark, and cuddled up next to Jasper as they fell asleep.

_Five_

            It was like everything was finally okay again. Monty had been surrounded by white walls for a while (he didn’t actually know how long. He figured if he counted the days it would just seem even more hopeless), and the mountain men finally brought some good news.

            “The rest of the 48 have been taken into our care,” A man he had come to know as Dante informed him.

            “Is Jasper here?” Was the first question Monty asked, and was honestly the only one that he really cared about the answer to at the moment.

            “Yes, I believe he is. Would you like to go see him?”

            “Yes!” Monty practically yelled. He could feel himself about to cry tears of pure joy as he walked into Jasper’s room. He ran towards him, giving him the tightest hug he thought was possible, as tears started to drip down his cheeks. The mountain men left the room after making sure both of them weren’t going to try to kill them or harm them or anything in that realm, and let them be in peace. After both of them stopped crying, they eventually pulled away from their hug.

            “I love you,” Monty choked out between the last bits of sobbing. Jasper just pulled him tighter, never wanting to let go. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then another to his lips.

            “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here now,” Jasper responded. That night was one of reunion for everybody, complete with chocolate cake and laughter again.

_+1_

            They were running, and fighting, and just trying to break out of Mount Weather in any way possible at this point. Monty had killed two people, and Jasper wasn’t even keeping track at this point. They had found out a while ago just how bad Mount Weather actually was, and everybody had devised a plan to get out, even though it would almost certainly get a few people killed.

            “Monty, just go without me! I can take them!” Jasper yelled above the noise of gunshots. Monty’s whole body was trembling in fear, and Jasper knew that if Monty didn’t leave, the emotional trauma alone would be too much for him to handle.

            “Not without you!” Monty yelled back.

            “You have to!” Jasper pleaded, knowing that if Monty died he wouldn’t be able to live with himself after. Monty continued his crying, and gave Jasper a kiss, one that was desperate, hopeful, and fearful all at the same time.

            “Hey Monty, if I don’t make it out of here, just know that I love you, okay?”

            “I know,” Monty responded. He couldn’t bring himself to say it back. He needed to believe that both of them would make it out alive, and decided that when they did, that he would tell Jasper he loved him a million times if that was even possible.

            Monty ran out of Mount Weather. After the battle was done, he looked around, searching for him. As the realization sunk in that he hadn’t made it, Raven walked up to him, handing Monty Jasper’s goggles.

            “I held on to these for some reason. I uh, thought you would like to have them,” She told him. “If you need to talk, I’m here.” Monty grabbed Jasper’s goggles, knowing that he would never let them go. Everybody left alive eventually walked back to camp, knowing that everything had changed, but this time for the worst.


End file.
